Silver Never Looked This Good
by DryVulgarity
Summary: It was noisy, I knew it would be so it didn't bother me, it wasn't a horrid messy noise either, music played a bit too loud mixed with talk and gossip.
1. Lost

**Silver Never Looked This Good**

**Lost**

It was noisy, I knew it would be so it didn't bother me, it wasn't a horrid messy noise either, music played a bit too loud mixed with talk and gossip. I tightened my hand around the leather handle of my suitcase as the other clutched the strap of my bag, which was slung hastily over my shoulder. I'm glad it was noisy because it drowned out the sound of my boots tapping against the black marble floor. It didn't stop the people from looking at me though, I wouldn't be surprised if most of them were talking about me, not as though it'd bother me either way, I don't care what people think of me.

My only problem was that I was lost, lost in this huge building, a building I was going to live in for the next two years, what a great way to start as a junior. I let go of the strap of my bag to push a strand of brown hair from my eyes, sighing without meaning to. Two boys, not too far from me, stood near the wall one had a hand clutching at his blonde hair, but I couldn't see his face, his back was to me, the other, a smaller one, looked frustrated and continued to shout at his elder. "Look I told you it doesn't matter, I can't change it, I didn't even do it."

Out of pure habit, I stopped and watched the two argue. "They're called rumors for a reason, Cloud, I didn't do anything." It was the smaller boy still, he was tugging on his brown hair, they looked very alike from where I was standing. The taller boy, Cloud, shook his head and grabbed the brunette, pulling him into a hug, I watched the littler one sigh before averting my gaze, so I wouldn't catch their attention.

"Look Sora," I heard the blonde speak now, he had a deep voice but not to extreme, it was peaceful, even with an air coldness. "You're my little brother I'm supposed to bug you like this." I looked over to them again, seeing Cloud's gloved hand rustle the brunette's hair. "I don't care, really, she's just a girl, a girl with a bad attitude, and an addiction to new clothing." The smaller boy, Sora laughed and pulled away from the hug, wiping his eyes even though there were no tears.

I felt myself turn towards them, boots rapping in the sudden silence, I sighed again when the blonde turned to me. He had gorgeous blue eyes but they looked cold, and hurt. I felt the eyes of other students on me but ignored them along with the growing nervousness in my stomach. I tilted my head slightly, looking to Sora, addressing him because he looked more willing to help. "I'm new here..."

"Obviously." The blonde cut me off, I glared at him, noticing the small brunette doing the same. I wasn't noticeably shorter than him but still had to look up slightly to see him roll his eyes. This guy wasn't going to get along with me very well.

I tightened my grip on my suitcase, the butterflies in my stomach completely dissipated, I continued to glare at Cloud, even though I was talking to the smaller boy. "I don't know where the rooms are, and I'm tired of walking around the hallway with these bastards lurking around." The last comment was directed to Cloud and both the boys knew it. I felt a hand clasp around my free arm, and I started to the sudden touch, more surprised at who had done it.

"You're in your third year right?" It was his voice, Cloud's, he didn't look too happy, but I nodded anyway. "Then you'll want to follow me." He didn't make it so that I could say yes or no, his grip tightened on my wrist and he began to drag me, almost causing me to leave my suitcase behind.

I heard Sora's footsteps behind us, they were hurried even though, to me, we weren't walking fast. We turned the corner, barely missing a group of girls walking past. There was a small weight on my shoulder that shifted, and I quickly pulled my hand from Cloud's grasp and yanked my bag back to its spot near my neck.

All the footsteps stopped, and I could have sworn I heard people around us gasp, there was a click of a boot, and a rustle of clothing that gave away the fact the blonde was turning to face me. I felt myself stand taller, pulling back my shoulders to match his high and stance.

I saw a hand, my hand, clasp his shoulder as I walked past him, "I can find it from here." My boots clicked again, no one else moved so there was no other noise. Did I do that? Damnit, I don't know my way.


	2. Sex God

**Silver Never Looked This Good**

**Sex God**

My boots clicked as I walked down the hallway, away from the mocking blonde, I don't know what it is, but I know I won't be able to forget him. Something about him is odd, he seems to hold some sort of power or threat over the other students.

There was a large double door coming closer to me, and soon I was able to read the red letters on it reading, "Boy's Dorm Rooms". They weren't very bold letters, easy to miss. The door swung open before I got to it, a group of boys, walked out talking like crazy. It was strange, a boy in the back of the group seemed to have spotted me, his face lit up under his shaggy blond hair, and from what I could see he started to push a dark tanned red-head in front of him as if trying to get his attention.

The red-head finally turned around, I caught his gaze and watched as he rolled his eyes at the blonde still pushing him. His hand slid around the boy's back and shoved him to the front of the group before he turned his head to face me again mouthing _watch yourself. _I could only glare watching as the group walked further from me down the hall.

I focused my eyes back on the door, swinging it open once I got close enough. I was surprised to find the common clean, I assume that nearly two-hundred boys came through here, but the room was near spotless. Not even the kitchen area was a mess, which meant that someone or some people were neat freaks, or maybe it was merely the fact that no one was really messy.

The walls were painted white with almost no individuality to it, save a far corner where is was plain to see a name done in graffiti. From where I stood I could read the name Riku elegantly wound in black and silver. Someone not only thought they were an artist, they really were one, amazing, more than I had expected from this school.

I pulled a small paper from my jacket pocket glancing at it long enough to figure out my room number, 138. I felt myself sigh again before heading down a hallway marked for juniors, noticing that the rooms here started at the number 100, obviously the rooms were numbered based on year. How pathetically predictable.

I walked a ways actually shocked to see another graffiti tag on a door not that far from where I was. Forgetting about finding my room I walked to that door noticing the clearly color challenged artist's handy work for a second time. Like the other this was wound in a seemingly difficult design made up of only black and silver paint, unlike the other the design, was the number 138.

The suitcase clutched in my hand fell to the ground causing an annoyingly loud thud. Suddenly I was glad that the dorms were empty thanks to the small fact that it was lunch time. I sighed again, my sighing was becoming quite a habit but it didn't bother me, I'd only ignore it if it did anyway.

There was a shifting of weight, I barely heard it, coming from the other side of the door, followed by a slightly muffled groan. Rolling my eyes I pulled a set of keys from my jacket and slid a small silver one into the lock. Hearing it click I pushed the door open slowly, hoping to not scare the other boy with a sudden movement. I'd have to say I felt a bit like I was sneaking up on a cat.

The door eased open, the light from the hall shone into a dark room. Dark? It was afternoon and the room was almost pitch black. I pushed the door further, allowing the light to shine onto two matching beds, only one holding a figure. The boy lay on his stomach only covered in a pair of plain black boxers. The light even glinted off of his silver shoulder length hair.

My breathe caught at seeing him, amazing. His back looked well toned, but maybe it was the lighting, and the way he laid, stretched out like a cat, was I guess you could say breathe taking. I watched as the boy shifted again turning to face me. He had brilliant green eyes and his voice when he spoke, though his words were crude, was perfect. "Hey, I'm sleeping, shut the damn door."

I felt myself glare, it was a habit of mine that I now hated. I swung the door shut behind me as I walked into the room throwing my suitcase onto the empty bed. The boy groaned again, pulling a black pillow over his head.

I rolled my eyes flopping onto my bed next to the bag of clothing. The blankets were velvet, soft, smooth velvet. I sighed again, but this time is was a good, relaxed sighing, one I know I don't feel often enough. There was a creak of bed springs and I turned my head just into to see him on his knees arching with his arms stretched out above his head. Such a muscled stomach, it was obvious he worked out, but not overly so, just the right amount.

He threw himself onto his back laying out in imitation to a star. His green eyes shutting tight as I heard his breathing soften, noticing how he relaxed against the black velvet. I shut my own eyes concentrating on anything but the silver haired sex god, I mean boy, in the bed near mine

My concentration broken by another groan and another creak of bed springs. "Fuck this." I heard the him mutter. I watched him as he stretched again, my leather pants suddenly becoming an issue. The light flicked on in the bathroom shining for a moment before the door shut cutting out the light. Why the hell did I have to get a hot room mate?

A short while after the boy had walked out of the room the sound of running water hit my ears, he was taking a shower. I sighed again pulling myself to my feet, I glanced around the dark room, observing how the walls were covered in posters and paintings. It took me a while to see the lamp on my bed stand, but once locating it I pulled the cord letting the light show across the room.

The posters were illuminated by the glare of the lamp, a lust craved Ville Vallo staring back at me from the back of the room. My face heated up and I felt myself crack into a smirk which I directed right back at him. I also noticed quite a few Markus Wittl paintings. This guy knew of Wittl? Imagine that, I ended up with probably one of the few people in this school that likes the same shit I do.


	3. Riku

**Silver Never Looked This Good**

**Riku**

I walked back to my bed and opened my suitcase, shuffling through the leather clothing to find my book. I zipped the luggage back up and pushed it off of my bed with a loud thump. My free hand slid through my hair out of habit and I sighed again, knowing that I'd have to unpack sometime.

The velvet covers shifted as I threw myself back onto the bed forgetting my book and instead drifting into a drained sleep. I saw myself standing in the rain, the word sis coming from my lips repeatedly. It's been so long since I've remembered this. I heard the shutting of a door that didn't match my dream and sat up from the bed immediately.

The other boy stood outside the bathroom door holding up a towel that hung loosely over his hips. I rolled to my side and stood so that I couldn't see him. Somehow I managed to force my mind to unpacking my bags. My hands stopped messing with the clothing as I watched the boy drop his towel, his back towards me, and pull on a pair of what looked like silk boxers.

I shifted my head so I couldn't see him and returned to sorting my stuff. A rustle of clothing drew my attention back to the other boy. He stood a little ways away from me, with his hand out as a sort of greeting. I stood taking his hand in mine "Leon." I told him.

"Riku"

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to smile, but I did look him up and down. He wore black jeans that settled low on his hips, reveling a smile and pulled tight against his thighs showing the muscle in his legs. I followed up noticing how he wore a violet shirt that showed almost every muscle in his chest. His silver hair fell to right above his shoulders, his green eyes, barely visible under the bangs, shone with a gleam I know I won't be able to place.

"You going to the party tonight?" His lips glittered in the lighting, wet with lip gloss, and the black eyeliner under his eyes told me he already had plans on going.

"I have no reason to." I tried to smile, but I just stared at him, put hands in my pockets, and sighed. I watched as the boy looked me over smiling when he looked back into my face. I saw her, and I heard her voice again 'Do you want to dance?' I averted my gaze from him and glared at my feet, cursing them for what I knew was my own problem.

"Come on, we'll go together." He grabbed my arm, and for the second time that day I felt myself being drug not completely against will. He took me to the door, pulling it open violently and pushing me through. Running my hand through my hair I followed him through the common and down the hallway.

"Hey Wakka, Tidus!" I listened to him shouting out, why did I like his voice so much? He waved to a red-head and a blonde, the two that I saw leaving the dorm earlier. "Guys, I can't give you a ride this time, I'm taking Leon to the club, but you're still coming right?" The red-head rolled his eyes again.

"Riku, you know that neither of us have cars, how are we supposed to go without a ride?" I stood next to Riku, arms crossed and watched as they tried to work out a plan, I didn't really catch everything they were saying, only knowing when Riku talked. I did find out that the red-head was Wakka, the blonde, Tidus, but I really didn't care.

Knowing better then to stare at Riku I tried to concentrate on the conversation instead of the boy's ass. "Kiari won't let us take her car, she and Sora have a date tonight." Tidus told the other two.

"Get them to come with us on their date!"

"Riku, you know they won't do that. They wanted a date by themselves, one that isn't in some hyped club."

"What's wrong with club dates?"

Wakka finally cut in on the conversation, "Everything, Riku. If you actually settled down instead of jumping from club to club, you'd know that." I watched as the red-head's hand hit the side of Riku's head and I know I gasped, because he looked at me using that same glare as before. "You got a problem?"

I felt myself roll my eyes and cross my arms before replying in monotone "Whatever." Another habit I should try to fix.

"Hey Wakka!" My eyes softened at hearing his voice again. "Fuck it, I'll go with Leon alone, you and Tidus can go on a double date with Kiari and Sora for all I care. But don't go off and insult my fucking room mate, got it?"

I felt my hand being grabbed again, and watched Wakka and Tidus drift further away as we walked. "I have a car." I told him. We stopped and Riku spun on his heels looking up at me. He was shorter then me, if only by about six inches, I hadn't noticed before now.

"Well why didn't you say so? We can take your car, they can take mine." Riku smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back, even if it was only with my eyes. "I've gotta call them." He turned his back to me, and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. I'm not so sure how it fit in the tight pants, but it was in there.

"Hey, I've got it figured out."

"Leon has a car."

"Yeah, we're gonna take his."

"Yes, come get my keys, we've gotta get going."

Riku pressed another button on his phone and shoved it back into the pocket he pulled it from. His green eyes glittered again, and I felt myself smile. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I smiled.

A small tune broke the silence. _What the hell's it to me, you still are what I think, keep those pictures around, just to stay awake, _I shifted my weight and pulled my phone from my jacket. "Yeah."

"Hey Leon, it's Tifa, Yuffie and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"I think I've already got plans."

"Really? Where you going? Who do you know that isn't us?"

I pressed the end call button and slid the phone back into my pocket. Tifa would be pissed, but I don't want to put up with her. "Lydia, you know them?"


	4. Aeris's Friend

**Silver Never Looked This Good**

**Aeris's Friend**

I looked up into a pair of green eyes, but I already knew it wasn't Riku that said it. I watched his eyes harden, the gleaming smile fade into a face melting glare. I turned seeing the black cape like outfit, and the blond spiked hair. Cloud. Riku's voice hit my ears. "What the hell do you want?

Cloud pulled his gloves tighter against his hands. "That a way to talk to your superior?"

"Superior?" I felt myself ask, I'm starting to sound like Fujin, one word sentences, that can't be good. I felt both blue eyes and green eyes on me. My ring tone sounded off again. I turned showing my frustration, even though Tifa couldn't see it, and jerked the phone from my pocket. "What?"

"You know you can't hang up on me like that!"

"And you know I'll turn off my phone so you can't get through."

I stared at my feet, hearing Yuffie and Aeris arguing in the background. "We need to talk. There is a boy at your school, same grade. He needs a ride over here, him and Aeris have plans."

I glared, I know I can't say no to any of the three girls but I will never say I enjoy doing what they ask. "Who"

"Cloud"

"Cloud?" Even I heard the hysterics in my voice." I turned to the blue-eyed blond glaring, showing him my annoyance. Putting the phone back in my pocket.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to see Riku, his eyes bright green again. "What was that about?" I felt myself sigh again, I really wanted to go with him, but I don't go to clubs, I don't dance and I don't hang out.

"You are Leon right?" I turned to Cloud and nodded my glare coming back. "He's taking me for a ride." I watched Cloud smirk at the boy and felt Riku step away from me, I could even feel his glare on my back. He pushed me and stomped past us, towards his two friends who had just come into sight down the hall.

Riku? Why'd he go? What's going on? My hand slid through my hair and I turned walking down the hall, away from the boy I knew would be my newest wet dream. Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I ask what was wrong? I heard the clicking of boots behind me, Cloud was following me. Why not give him my keys? Why not run after the silver-haired boy?

We walked out to my car, Cloud commented on the sleek black look, but I wasn't paying any attention. I couldn't get my mind off the boy. Why did he hate Cloud so much? Something happened between the two, but I'm not one to ask. Riku'll tell me, hopefully. "Hey, Leon, listen to me!" I jerked my head to the side, we were in the car, not sure how we got there, I was too caught up to notice. I glared at the blond in my passenger seat. "Why not let me drive?"

"Get your own fucking car if you want to drive one." I felt my eyes burn as I started up the car, the familiar engine's roar somehow calming me. I felt the blonde's glare but I didn't care. I slid my hand through my hair as if to reassure myself, before pulling the car out of the parking lot and driving down the road I had driven so many times.

"You're not much of a people person are you?"

"No."

We rode in silence, well I did anyway. Cloud tried several times to strike up a conversation, often repeating the very thing he had said only moments before. I listened, but never joined in on what had become his conversation with himself. I did find out that the girl he was talking about with Sora was Aeris. He told me not to tell her that he thought she had a shopping problem.

Never came to mind to tell him, that I'd overheard the entire argument he had had with his younger brother, and not just what he kept saying in the car. To tell the truth he reminded me of Zell, never seeming to shut up. How the hell did this guy get the reputation I assume he had? I watched as the baby blue house, that always found a way into what I was doing, came into sight. It was actually Aeris's place, but seeing as how the other two girls seemed to be real close to her, the three of them shared it. That and the fact that Tifa and Yuffie can't afford a place of their own.

I watched where I stopped making sure not to get too close to the new car Tifa somehow 'found' money to buy. No, I don't question things but I do realize when something isn't what it claims to be. Like a money-less girl who just bought a two-thousand dollar car, for an example anyway. That and a bad-ass who continually talks even though the one person he's with never says a word in response.

Yuffie was, as expected, standing in the yard, spinning actually. I didn't hear her repeated words, "Raining, raining. It's gonna start raining." until I shut off the car and stepped out into the cold air. Well what I thought would be cold air. I, one of few people, wore a jacket in the middle of August, so I didn't feel the wind Cloud cursed at.

I stood near my car door, watching as the pink dressed girl I knew as Aeris ran out of the house and jumped into Cloud's arms. It got me thinking, remembering, when I caught Rinoa like that. So long ago, at least it seemed that way. I remembered how she melted into my arms, and I felt so comfortable. It got me to remember all of it, good and bad.

Thankfully Cloud had remembered to shut the door, as soon as he got out. Otherwise I'd have to buy a new one with the little money I have. I was in such a hurry I almost caught my own foot, when I slammed the door. My hand turned the ignition, and my foot hit the gas, it all seemed so natural. I just need to think. To get away.

_-Legs-  
Up to this point this story was written in 2006. I've recently edited a lot of my stories so this is my way of saying that I did this one too, now I noticed that this story wasn't finished, and it's actually got a good basis, I can't remember what in the world was supposed to happen from here, so from this point on I'm winging it. I hope you've like it so far. There should be more to come soon... ^_^_


	5. Old Friends

**Silver Never Looked This Good**

**Old Friends**

Water hit the windshield, wiped to the side by the blades. The rain was coming down, and all I could do was drive, I wasn't sure where to I just had to keep driving. Riku ran? He hates Cloud, that was given. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't get it out of my head for the life of me. The gas light kicked on, so I pulled into the nearest gas station. I walked in almost walking straight into a blonde headed outside.

"Squall?" I glanced back automatically recognizing the boy, Zell. I hadn't seen him in so long. It was almost like seeing a ghost. "Holy shit Squall, what've you been up to?" I was lost. I had no idea what to say. "Just like always huh?" He laughed a little but it seemed sad.

"No, not like always" I told him, "I don't know, Zell." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Here let me pay for my gas really fast." A puzzled look crossed his face, but he nodded and headed outside. I walked to the counter and told the cashier to put 20 on, and bought a pack of wides. I don't normally smoke, but it sounded so nice. I packed them down and headed out to find Zell.

He had taken a seat at a table outside, eating a hotdog, as usual. When I sat down I opened my pack and took one out. "You smoke?" Zell asked. I shook my head and shrugged. I pulled out a black lighter and took a long drag of my cigarette.

"It's been that kind of a day Zell. I don't know. How've you been?"

The boy shrugged, still chewing, "Mama sent me to this high up school. It's weird, the kids are so up tight. They're all worried about grades and they don't even have a martial arts class it blows. Quistis is going too, but you know her, all about that learning nonsense." He shoved the rest of the hotdog into his mouth and finished chewing it. "We all thought you disappeared you know. You didn't tell anyone you were going."

I shrugged, taking another drag. "You know me, I don't like goodbyes"

"I never knew that"

I laughed. "Well now you do. Anyway, I've been doing a lot of running around, I met a few new people, they're alright, but they aren't like you guys." Zell looked confused, so I tried to explain. "A few girls, one of them reminds me of you kinda, she's way into martial arts, and the other is bouncy like Selphie always was. Then there's Aeris, she asks for a lot, too much sometimes. Like Rinoa…" I couldn't say anything else. I stopped dead.

Zell just nodded, he pulled a phone from his pocket to check the time. "It was good seeing you but I've got to go" He wrote his number on the hotdog wrapper and handed it to me, "You should keep in touch, I have everyone's numbers if you want to talk to any of the old crew." I nodded and thanked him. He waved goodbye and started walking off down the road.

"Hey Zell!" I called, he stopped and turned around. "Do you want a ride? I'm not doing anything." His face lit up and he laughed. I thought he was going to just walk off at that point. I didn't know what I was doing really. I don't talk to people, but I felt like I needed to talk to him. I dropped my cigarette and crushed it with my boot, looking up to see him walking back.

"That'd be awesome. It's kind of a long walk. Thanks"

I filled up my tank, and we both climbed in. He told me about Seifer joining the Army, and Selphie and Irvine settling down in the house next to his mama's back in Balamb. He avoided talking about Rinoa, which made me very happy. I told him about the school I was going to and my room mate. I didn't tell him about how hot I thought he was, but all the same, I told him. I talked to him about Cloud, and how he seemed to have authority, but he was real a dumb bastard.

I followed the directions Zell gave not really paying too much attention to where it was taking me. He told me about his crush on Quistis, which I always knew he had. I laughed at him when he asked why I didn't seem surprised. It was good, it was distracting, it got my mind off of everything. Before I knew it I was pulling into the parking lot at my school, and Zell was thanking me for the ride. I was so confused I barely managed a good bye and didn't even mention the coincidence.

What was I going to do now? I was back at the school, I couldn't go to Aeris's place, I didn't want to see Cloud again, but I couldn't help but feel my hatred for him was more to do with Riku then his own stupidity. Still, to put it bluntly he reminded me of the Seifer Committee and I was just waiting to find out who his two minions were. Finally I decided to pull into a parking spot and just go back up to my dorm, if I could find it, that is. I locked up my car and headed towards the campus main doors. The parking lot was almost bare, save a few cars in the employee side, but there were kids everywhere. So hurried inside, getting a lot of strange stares, but I could tell why. Just about diving into the doors to get out of the rain, I cut off a girl in a too short skirt and heard her snap at me as I continued away.

My boots were squeaking this time, which I found to be way more annoying then the taping. Taking the first left I saw I immediately found the dorms. I was pissed. It took me almost an hour before, and it was right fucking there? Unintentionally I began to march the rest of the way, through the common and to that decorated door. Black and silver. I swung the door open and stomped in.

Riku, was there. Standing in the center of the room, cigarette in hand. I dropped my keys to the floor, and stood there. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I was falling.


	6. Crazy

**Silver Never Looked So Good**

**Crazy**

I woke up in my bed stripped to nothing, a blanket covering my nudity. It was the most awkward feeling of my life, I had no idea how I had gotten there, or anything. I saw Riku and that was the last I remember. I rolled over in my bed, curling into a ball. My eyes were shut tight but I swear I could see Rinoa's face, that stupid smile of hers, she was always so foolishly happy.

A hand touched my shoulder, and that perfect voice whispered, "Are you okay?" My first thought at that point was, shit he saw me naked. I flopped back onto my back and looked up at his green eyes, and all I could do was smile. He looked so confused. "I'm sorry, your clothes were soaked, so I hung them in the bathroom, I hope you don't mind" I shook my head.

"Can you get me a towel please?" I asked. He nodded and headed into the bathroom. I sighed in relief, for what I don't know. I felt so revealed, so naked, well figuratively, as well. He came back with a red towel and laid it on my bed, sitting beside it.

"What happened?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea" I curled back into a ball with my knees against Riku's back. "I should be fine though, I'm just cold" Riku put a hand to my head, and shrugged. Maybe he was checking for a fever, I don't know I never asked. He stood up and handed me the towel.

"You should be more careful. And hey, please don't tell anyone I smoked in here." He grabbed a jacket and something else from his side of the room and glanced back at me. "I put my number in your phone in case you need to call, it's in the bathroom with the rest of your things. I'll be back later okay. Oh and I think you missed a call." He walked to the door and was gone, just like that.

I flung the blankets off of me and laid there on my bed, nude and cold. So fucking cold. I heard the vibrate of my phone going off against the counter, so I climbed out of bed and walked to the noise. The bathroom was huge. The marble on the counter was black like the floors with a red rug in the center. The mirror was vanity sized, and the shower had two heads, not one. Clear glass covered it instead of a curtain. My phone yelled again reminding me that someone was calling. I glanced at the number on the screen, but I had never seen it before. I ran my hand through my hair before deciding to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Leon right?"

"Fuck." Cloud, I was sure of it. How he got my number, I had one guess. Aeris.

"What kind of response is that?"

"The kind you get." I told him. I snapped the phone shut and turned it off. Cloud was the last person I wanted to talk to now. Sighing I went to the shower and turned the dial, the water was instantly hot. I climbed in taking seat at the bottom, letting the water hit the top of my head. I couldn't help but wonder what happened between Riku and Cloud. I should've asked. No. I should ask someone else. No. I wasn't sure. I wanted so bad to know, but I'm not nosey, people's business is their own, not mine. That's what has kept me going this whole time.

The bathroom fogged up fast, and I could barely see my feet, it was getting hard to breathe again. I turned the water off with my foot and sat there, Rinoa's face came out of the steam. That fucking face. I glared at her, I sat there and I glared at her, but all she did was smile. It looked like she was going to say something, but I cut her off, "Don't." I felt crazy, "Don't even dare"

She laughed at me, that laugh she always did, the one that was supposed to cheer me up, but it never worked before. "You're a bitch, you know that?" It didn't stop her, she kept laughing "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" I shouted, and her face faded. I felt like I had just had a life crushing boulder lifted from me, and I stood up hurrying to dry off.

I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel, and there he was again, Riku. It was like I couldn't enter this room without him being there, it was strange. He gave me the weirdest look, but sat down on his bed opening a book, not saying a thing. I pretending like I wasn't just shouting at nothing and shuffled through my clothes to find something to wear.

"It's almost midnight" Riku said, not looking up from his book. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, so I grabbed the first pair of pants I saw and a random shirt. Unlike Riku, I'm modest so I walked back into the bathroom to change, noticing my phone still there, black and silent. I felt bad. That oozing kind of bad that nobody can stand. I picked it up and turned it on. Three missed calls, two from Aeris, and another from Yuffie. Damnit. I walked back out of the bathroom, dialing the number at the top. I flopped on my bed right as the ringing on the other side stopped. "Hello" Tifa, the only one that didn't call me answered.

"Hey " I sighed again, "Do you have any idea what THEY wanted?" I noticed afterward I had a sharp tone that I didn't mean to have. I knew it was coming now, and I braced myself.

"Don't get crisp with me Leon" She snapped back, "You don't just hang up on people all willy nilly, what if Cloud really needed help? HUH? What if something bad had happened? You're too caught up it trying to be cool at your new school, you're abandoning US!"

I felt like this was going to be one of those nights that Tifa spent telling me how bad of a person I was for hours. I situated a few pillows on my bed and got comfortable, but to my surprise she stopped after ten minutes. I let a pause settle in, I didn't want to start her up again by interrupting. Once I was sure it was safe I said, "So it wasn't important?" Watching my voice carefully.

"No." There was a pause again. That was it? Nothing more?

"Then what did they want so badly?"

"They wanted you to come give Cloud a ride back to the school."

I felt a vessel in my brain pop, not really, but it probably should have. I couldn't say anything. This was the stupidest thing that has ever happened to me. Tifa cleared her throat as if saying, well? That was it. "Tifa, no. I can't give him a ride. I'm going now. Don't call me back, please." I shut the phone, and reached for my jacket. I needed a cigarette.


End file.
